Chat Noir et Bleuet
by Mirralla
Summary: Au Pays du Feu, alors que Naruto et ses amis entre à l'académie. Des choses se trame "en haut", là où les gens décident de l'avenir du village... Le Prince Akai arrivera-t-il à faire entendre sa voix ?
1. Chapter 1 : Hyoko-no-Miya

Fanfiction : Chat Noire et Bleuet.

_PROLOGUE_

_L'homme était nerveux, il ne devrait pas pourtant, il a déjà un fils et il connait la procédure d'un accouchement. Néanmoins il était nerveux, comme si cette fois -ci, ce serais différent._

_Il décida de s'assoir sur le banc, lorsqu'une médic-nin sortit du bloc :_

_« Keishi-sama ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui dit-il, toujours nerveux._

_La médic-nin semblait mal à l'aise, l'homme ne se sentit pas bien en la voyant._

_- Ma femme et les bébés vont bien ?questionna-t-il, inquiet._

_- Eh bien en quelque sorte, votre femme va bien mais, je … Dit-elle hésitante, l'un des jumeaux n'a pas … _survécu_ … je suis désolé Keishi-sama … Finit-elle en baissant les yeux. »_

_Un d'entre eux était vivant, ce n'était pas si mal n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi donc se sentait -il aussi nauséeux ?_

_Il demanda à voir sa femme, elle lui répondit que c'était impossible sa femme était toujours endormi, elle lui conseilla de partir se reposer et de revenir dans quelque heures._

_Sur le chemin du retour, l'homme se dit qu'il devait dire à son fils ainé qu'il n'aurait pas deux petits frères. Il n'a jamais été doué avec les enfants, comment allais t-il lui annoncer cela ?_

_Mais ce que l'homme aurait dû voir, c'est le vieillard se dirigeant vers l'Hôpital. Il aurait dû demander de voir les bébés également … Il aurait dû voir beaucoup de choses ...Mais l'homme n'est pas omniscient et pour l'instant aucun soupçon ne traversa son esprit….Après tout, tout va bien au village, non ?_

Chapitre 1 : Hyoko-no-miya

C'était un grand jour, les couloirs du palais était somptueusement décoré, les serviteurs couraient de droite à gauche réglant les derniers détails. Aux cuisines on s'affairait, jamais les cuisiniers ne parurent si nerveux. Dehors on voyait déjà les nobles arrivés, des Ninjas était postés aux endroits stratégiques et la garde royale se tenait devant la grande porte. La ville où se situait le Palais Impériale fêtait ce jour en grande pompe, marchands itinérants, cirques et artiste de rue affluaient de toute part.

Akai se tendit. Les serviteurs avaient fini de l'habiller, vêtu d'un kimono bleu nuit orné d'arabesque doré, il se jaugea devant le miroir. On avait coiffé ses longs cheveux noir en un chignon éventail dans un socle doré.

Les tambours annoncèrent le début du Ritaishi no Rei, la cérémonie qui l'officialisera en tant que Prince Héritier du Daymio, celui-ci ne pouvait avoir d'enfant , il choisit le fils de son demi-frère du côté du père au lieu de la fille de sa sœur, au nom de la traditionnelle priorité masculine.

On frappa à la porte, Tempei ,son garde du corps entra.

« Il est l'heure Ougi-sama. Dit-il d'un ton neutre. »

Akai pris une légère inspiration.

« Bien, allons-y. Déclara-t-il »

Akai marcha derrière Tempei dans le couloir principale qui menait à la salle de réception. Arrivés devant la porte , un garde royal l'ouvrit annonçant « Son Altesse Impériale le Prince Akai no Hyoko ! ». Tempei se posta à côtés de la porte tandis qu'Akai fit son entrée.

Au comble de la nervosité, il se concentra à garder un visage impassible pendant qu'il marchait vers le Daymio, du coin de l'œil il vit L'Hokage, Danzo et divers nobles le regardaient mais ce qui l'attira avant tout c'était la mauvaise humeur affichée de Shimura Ykeiko, la nièce du Daymio et Princesse Impériale.

Elle a toujours rêvé de devenir Impératrice, elle ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais caché. Le Daymio s'en amusait et aimais voir une rivalité entre eux deux pour le titre, non que Akai y accorde la moindre importance. Mais Ykeiko a toujours aimé le pouvoir, contrairement à lui. Il l'a toujours trouvé arrogante et vaniteuse, elle ne semblait possédé aucune qualité si ce n'est sa beauté et une certaine habilité a manipulé son entourage.

Arrivé devant le Daymio, Akai se courba comme le voulait le protocole. Le Daymio commença alors son discours :

« Au même jour, il y a 20 ans est né Akai no Hyoko fils de Shohito no Hyoko et Sayako Senju. Aujourd'hui le Prince Akai arrive à l'âge adulte. Comme le veut la tradition, c'est aujourd'hui qu'à la place de l'emblème végétal choisi par sa mère, le Bleuet, il dessinera son propre emblème qui deviendra l'emblème de sa maison et,je l'espère, de son règne.

Jeune Prince, je t'en prie à toi. »

On amena une petite table devant lui, dessus il y avait une feuille , un pinceau et de l'encre. Akai se demandais quel emblème pouvait t-il dessiner ? On ne choisit son emblème que le jour-j jamais avant, une manière de signifier que cela venais du cœur, que c'était spontanée. Akai pensa à ses parents, sa mère qui est morte à la troisième grande guerre ninja, malgré l'interdiction du Daymio lorsque la guerre fut déclaré elle se joignit au force défensif de Konoha, son père est mort officiellement d'un accident, officieusement d'un meurtre comme il y en a légion dans les familles Royales surtout lors des guerres. Akai se souvenait de ses parents , il était déjà âgé de 11 ans lorsqu'ils sont morts. Il pensait à la douceur de sa mère, que l'art ninja n'a pas réussi à enlever et à la fierté de son père, qui, même à sa mort, gardais toujours ce sourire suffisant et un brin moqueur.

Sa mère lui avait choisi le Bleuet comme emblème de Prince Impériale, le Bleuet symbole d'humilité. L'humilité, la douceur, la fierté, ce sont ces mots que Akai voulait inscrire dans son règne, pour ne pas oublié ses parents. Devenir l'Empereur d'un Pays fière, droit et vertueux.

Alors il prit le pinceau, le trempa dans l'encre et dessina un chat noire tenant un bleuet dans sa gueule.

Le Daymio prit la feuille, la regarda et la leva de sorte que tous puisse voir ce qui était dessiné, il la reposa ensuite et regarda Akai.

- Pourquoi cet emblème, jeune prince ? Interroga t-il d'un ton calme et posé.

Akai prit une inspiration. C'est maintenant qu'il devait justifier son choix, il savait ce qu'il allait dire mais il omettrait sciemment de cité ses parents, le Daymio ne les a jamais vraiment apprécié.

« Le chat est un symbole de bonheur et de protection, commença-t-il,il est également fière et indépendant, le bleuet que m'a légué ma mère est symbole d'humilité et de douceur. C'est ce que je souhaite pour notre Empire : Le bonheur pour notre peuple, car je ferais tout pour eux, et la fierté face à son ennemi, car le Pays du Feu n'a pas à rougir ni de ses ninjas, ni de ses civils. L'empire du Feu est un pays puissant et juste. Je jure qu'il le restera. »

Le Daymio regarda Akai intensément, puis il s'adressa aux invités :

« Le Jeune Prince vient de décidé de son emblème, et de la voie de son règne. En ma qualité de Daymio, je déclare nommé le Prince Impériale Akai no Hyoko, Prince Héritier du Pays du Feu ! »

Les applaudissements fusèrent alors de toute part. Ensuite les invités saluèrent un à un Akai et lui offrirent divers présent : éventails, Ikebana de toute sorte, bijoux en tout genre, kimonos , rouleaux et livres précieux … Dont l'un venait de l'Hokage en personne, un livre intitulé « Les Fondations de Konoha, par Sarutobi Sasuke », et de Danzo un bracelet en or blanc où des feuilles argentés s'entrelaçaient. Les serviteurs les prirent et l'emmenèrent vers sa Suite Impériale.

Les invités s'assirent ensuite autour de diverse tables, le diner commença et Akai s'ennuyait déjà. Non pas que les spectacles de Geisha venu égayer la soirée ne le ravissait pas, seulement assis entre le Daymio et Ykeiko, en face de Danzo et de l'Hokage, les discussions ne portais que sur les dernières provocations de Kumo no Gakure. Elles auraient été intéressantes si ce n'est pas la 10e fois que le Daymio posait les mêmes questions pour recevoir les mêmes réponses : On ne sait rien encore ; non Kumo n'attaquera surement pas ce serais stupide de leur part ; il faudrait pouvoir leur envoyé un messager (de l'Hokage); il faudrait pouvoir les espionner pour savoir de quoi il en retourne, quitte à volé quelques techniques interdites au passage (de Danzo).

Le diner se termina après de longue heures, entrecoupé de spectacles en tout genre,sans qu'une décision fut prise au sujet de Kumo. Akai savait que la prochaine réunion portera sur cela et que ce sera la première réunion à laquelle il pourra assister.

Alors que les invités s'en allait , certains logeait au palais pour la nuit, Akai sortit dans le grand jardin. La soirée à été longue, et il souhaitait prendre l'air un instant avant d'aller se coucher. Tempei le suivait à bonne distance. Akai se dirigea vers un coin sombre du jardin,là où avec sa mère, ils passaient la plupart de leurs après-midis à lire.

Il s'assit sur le petit banc.

Un bruit de chute, puis un genre de sifflement se fit entendre.

Akai leva à peine les yeux que Tempei était déjà près de lui. Quelque chose bougeait dans le buisson en face, quelque chose qui respirait fort.

Tempei sortit son katana.

« Restez derrière moi, Ougi-sama ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Akai se rassit, nerveux, pensais t-on déjà à le tué ?

Tempei s'approcha du buisson, de là où il était Akai ne voyait pas grand-chose.

Lorsque Tempei revint, il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux noires et couvert de qui frappa Akai lorsqu'il vit le petit de plus près, c'était sa maigreur et l'uniforme d'Anbu qu'il portait.

Comment un petit garçon pouvait-il être Anbu ?!

Tempei ne cessais de regarder le garçon.

« Ougi-sama. Devrions-nous ramener ce jeune Anbu à Danzo-sama ? Demanda-t-il.

Akai écarquilla les yeux.

_- _A Danzo-san ? S'étonna Akai. Pourquoi ?

- Il porte la marque de l'Anbu et je ne pense pas que l'Hokage est au courant de son existence, il est formellement contre ce type de traitement, le conseil à dû insister pour que Uchiha Itachi-san et Hatake Kakashi-san soit Anbu jeune.

Akai grimaça, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_- _Et selon toi, devrions-nous le faire ou pas ?

-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Danzo-sama, cet enfant doit avoir huit ans, et à huit ans on n'est pas Anbu, encore moins de la Racine. Grommela Tempei.

-Je vois, alors emmenons-le dans ma Suite, tu appelleras Jiki pour qu'elle vienne le soigner.

-Bien, Ougi-sama. »

Akai était inquiet. Un enfant dans la Racine, par Kami-sama que faisait-il là ?

Ils posèrent l'enfant sur son futon. Tempei revint accompagner de Jiki, une femme souriante d'une soixantaine d'années , vétu d'un kimono aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Tempei resta devant la porte de la Suite, et Jiki-san entra avec une mallette de medic-nin. Elle regarda l'enfant, perplexe.

« Ougi-sama , qui est cet enfant ? Interrogea la vieille femme.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Nous l'avons trouvé dans le jardin en piteux état. Explica Akai »

Jiki se mit à la tâche, et commença à grimacer. Des lésions,des cicatrices anciennes et récentes parcourais le corps de l'enfant. Une de ses chevilles était cassé. Son dos était couvert de cicatrices. Elle soigna ce qu'elle put, mis des onguents sur les plus grosses blessures et une armature sur sa cheville. Puis elle se tourna vers le Prince.

« Il doit se reposer, Ougi-sama, recommanda-t-elle, il devra se réveiller bientôt mais interdiction pour lui de bouger. Je vais lui amener de quoi manger, il est sous alimenter, ce pauvre enfant !

-Allez-y Jiki-san ,mais pas un mot à quiconque ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Bien, Ougi-sama. »

Lorsque Jiki, sortit, Akai se mit à détailler l'enfant. Il avait des cheveux noires qui retombait sur sa nuque et ses yeux, ils repiquaient légèrement derrière la tête. Il était blanc, très blanc, des cernes entourait ses yeux, son corps était très mince. Tempei lui avait donné huit ans, mais Akai aurait pu le faire passer pour un gamin de 5 ans, il était tellement petit !

Jiki entra avec un plateau. Du bouillon, du pain et un verre d'eau était posé dessus.

« Ougi-sama ?

Akai leva les yeux vers elle.

-Il y a des Anbu qui sont entré dans le palais, ils ont dit aux gardes qu'ils cherche un Nukenin ! Dit-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Un Nukenin ? Demanda Akai, perplexe.

-Oui, un petit garçon étranger et dangereux. Je crois qu'il parle de lui ! S'exclama Jiki en désignant l'enfant.

-Dangereux, s'écria Akai en colère, de qui se moquent-ils ?!

-Je ne sais pas, Ougi-sama, répondit-elle, mais ils ont obtenue l'autorisation de fouiller partout dans le palais, même dans les suites impériales ! C'est Daymio-sama qui l'a ordonné !

Bon sang ! Akai n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, pourquoi tant d'Anbu pour un enfant ?

« Ça ira Jiki-san, dit-il, surveille le, je vais dans mon bureau. »

Il ouvrit une porte vers l'arrière de la pièce, caché sous une tenture, puis se dirigea vers une petite bibliothèque. Entre deux livres, il trouva un petit miroir orné de Kanjis. Il espérerait qu'_elle_ serait capables de l'aider.


	2. Chapter 2 : Uzumaki Maiko

Chapitre 2 : Uzumaki Maiko

_Le petit garçon se relevais. Il a eu très peur, il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait mourir en tombant d'un arbre, même s'il était monté très haut._

_Devant lui la jeune adolescente le regardais. Elle était rousse et avait de long cheveux assemblé en chignon, deux mèches tombait devant ses yeux. Son regard gris semblais le scruter. Elle portait un yukata bleu turquoise, les rouleaux et les kunai qui y était accroché témoignait de son origine Ninja._

_« Tu es de la noblesse ? Demanda-t-elle.T'a des vêtements assez chic !_

_-Oui, je .. je suis le Prince Akai no Hyoko, se présenta-t-il, le neveu du Daymio. Merci de m'avoir sauvé._

_La fille écarquilla ses yeux._

_-Ouah ! Tu es un Prince ! S'écria-t-elle. Moi je suis Uzumaki Maiko futur Maître des Sceaux !_

_-Maître des Sceaux ? Intérrogea-t-il, perplexe._

_-Oui , mon clan à été détruit quand mes parents était jeunes,expliqua-t-elle, moi je me suis donné pour mission de récupéré tous les savoirs du clan éparpillés dans ce monde et de maîtriser tous leurs sceaux !_

_-Tu es une Kunoichi de Konoha ?_

_-Nan ! Je suis indépendante !_

_La Jeune fille regarda au loin._

_-Ah tes gardes -elle. Ils en ont mis du temps !_

_-Je vais y aller alors, déclara-t-il, mon père va être furieux ….On se reverra ?_

_Maiko sourit._

_-T'inquiète pas Akai-Kun, on se reverra ! »_

_Elle sauta dans un arbre et disparu._

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui irritait Maiko au plus haut point, c'était bien qu'une personne brise son sommeil sacré !

La journée a été charger, elle a passé son temps à s'entrainer sur un sceau d'emprisonnement qu'elle a trouvé chez une famille Uzumaki vivant dans un village de pécheurs. Celui-ci nécessitait qu'on emprisonne un objet vivant ou non dans une autre dimension. Elle n'a pas réussi à créer une dimension suffisamment large pour abriter l'objet, cela l'a mit de très mauvaise humeur. Le soir venu c'est exténuée qu'elle se coucha pour se réveiller cinq heures plus tard en entendant son miroir émettre un bruit.

Son miroir parlait. Bon elle n'a donné un miroir qu'à deux personnes, le Prince et la vieille Tamako. Lequel d'entre eux venait la déranger ?

-Maiko-san ? Maiko-san ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda la voix.

De gros ennuis. C'est tout ce que Maiko arriva à penser. Un Prince qui appelle au milieu de la nuit ça annonce de très gros ennuis.

Se levant de son futon, elle s'approcha de la petite table et pris le petit miroir.

-Akai-kun ? Tout va bien ? Questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

Le visage d'Akai dans le miroir eu un léger sourire.

-Eh bien, pas vraiment tu t'en doutes bien. Répondit-il. Nous avons trouvé Tempei-san et moi, un petit garçon dans le jardin. Il est blessé et semble être un Anbu de la Racine. En ce moment des Anbu fouillent le Palais pour le trouver. Pourrais-tu venir l'emmener ? Tu possèdes des sceaux de téléportation ,non ?

Maiko resta pensif. Si l'enfant est recherché par l'ANBU, c'est qu'il possède une valeur. Aurais t-il un Kekei Genkai ? Une particularité propre à lui-même ? Est-il une monnaie d'échange ?

L'enfant à du s'échapper du Quartier Générale de la Racine, il doit savoir énormément de choses. Si elle pouvait désactiver le sceau qu'il possède sur la langue. Récupéré les informations puis lui trouver une famille, très loin d'ici, ça c'était un bon plan. Elle pourrait ensuite échanger les informations de la Racine contre des informations sur l'Attaque au pays du Tourbillon, celle qui à éliminer presque tout les Maîtres des Sceaux du Clan Uzumaki. Après tout Danzo doit savoir beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de monde.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle-même , c'est pour voir que le Prince à disparu du miroir.

-Akai-kun ? Eh ! Akai-kun ? Cria -t-elle.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis sa tête réapparut.

-Excuse-moi. L'enfant s'est réveillé, il semble allé bien mais il est muet. Je lui ai dit que l'on allait l'aidé. Alors tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

Maiko sourit.

-Tu me laisse pas le choix hein ? Dit-elle, amusée. Bon d'accord, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas habillée et mes sceaux de téléportations sont bien moins rapides que ceux du Yondaime.

Maiko se leva, pris le premier yukata venue et l'enfila. Elle prit sa sacoche et ses sceaux,ainsi que ses Kunai.

Elle déplia un rouleau bleu, le posa à terre, s'égratigna la main et mis le sang sur le Kanji.

Elle disparut.

Puis réapparut dans le bureau du Prince.

Celui-ci l'attendait assis sur une chaise.

Il était visiblement soulagé de la voir.

-Ah Maiko-san, te voilà ! Sourie-t-il.

-Où est l'enfant ? Demanda-t-elle, pressée. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous.

-Dans la chambre, viens. Dit-il en allant dans l'autre pièce.

Le petit était assis sur le futon, il regardait fixement Tempei sans bouger.

Son regard se porta sur Maiko lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre. Il avait des yeux noires et semblait extrêmement fatigué.

Maiko jugea bon de se présenter à l'enfant.

« Bonsoir, je suis Uzumaki Maiko,dit-elle, et .. euh .. Akai-kun te la sure...

Tempei toussa, irrité. Maiko roula des yeux.

-Donc, reprit-elle, Ougi-sama te l'a surement dit, tu viens chez moi le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour assurer ta sécurité. C'est d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

Maiko lui sourie.

-Bon, Aka...Ougi-sama, je pense qu'on va y aller avant que les Anbu rapplique ! Gamin, passe-moi ta main je dois prendre un peu de ton sang pour que tu puisses te téléporter avec moi.

L'enfant lui tendit la main, Maiko l'entailla légèrement, puis sortit son sceau, elle posa sa main et celle de l'enfant sur le Kanji.

-On reste en contacte via le miroir Akai-kun ! Conclu-t-elle. »

Ils disparurent au moment où l'on entendit frapper à la porte. Akai se tendit. Les Anbu était là, il fallait agir vite !

« Jiki-san fais disparaître les traces de sang, je vais aller ranger le miroir, Tempei-san va leur ouvrir. Ordonna-t-il.

-Bien, Ougi-sama ,dirent-ils en choeur. »

Un Anbu au masque de renard blanc entra dans le petit salon noyé sous les présents des invités. Il s'adressa à Tempei.

« Navré de vous déranger mais je dois fouiller la Suite Impériale. Où est Ougi-sama ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Il se repose dans la chambre. Répondit calmement Tempei.

-Bien. Avez-vous entraperçus quelque chose de suspect lors de votre garde ? Demanda l'Anbu.

-Non. Répliqua-t-il.

-Je vois. »

L'Anbu scruta Tempei intensément avant d'aller vers la chambre.

Il entra dans la chambre pour voir Akai assis par terre devant une table, où se trouvait le plateau de nourriture, Jiki était assise à côtés de lui.

« Ougi-sama. Salua-t-il.

-Anbu-san. Répondit Akai.

-Un jeune Nukenin s'est caché dans le Palais, je dois fouiller votre Suite. Dit l'Anbu d'un ton neutre. Avez-vous entendu ou vue quelque chose de suspect ?

-Eh bien, non. J'ai eu une légère indigestion ,expliqua le Prince,et avant que Tempei ne revienne avec Jiki-san, j'étais dans la salle de bain.

-Et vous Jiki-san ? Interrogea l'Anbu.

-Non plus,répondit-elle, j'ai soigné Ougi-sama puis je suis aller lui chercher ce plateau de nourriture.

L'Anbu resta silencieux un moment.

-Bien, je vais donc procédé à la fouille. Déclara-t-il. »

Et il se mit à chercher, sans grande conviction. Dans les placards, sous le lit, dans le bureau puis la salle de bain et le salon. Il ne trouva rien. Il salua Akai puis partit.

Akai en fut grandement soulager. Il alla vers le salon, Jiki à sa suite. Tempei attendait à côtés de la porte.

« Tempei-san, vous à t-il dit quelque chose ? Demanda Akai.

-Il m'a demandé si j'avais vue quelque chose lors de ma garde. Je lui ai répondu : non. Dit Tempei.

-Bien, je suis ravi que tout cela est terminé. Conclue Akai. Je suis sûr que l'enfant sera en sécurité avec Maiko-san. »

Jiki qui regardais les présents, curieuse, pointa du doigt deux d'entre eux qui l'avait attiré.

-Ougi-sama, qu'es-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-elle.

Akai se retourna. Jiki regardais les deux seuls présents posés sur la table avec le cadeau du Daymio, les autres étant disposé sur le sol.

-Oh , ce sont le livre que m'a offert le Sandaime Hokage et le bracelet que m'a offert Danzo-san. Répondit-il.

-Le bracelet à l'air fort jolie. Commenta-t-elle.

-Oui, il est de très bon goût. Dit le Prince.

-Bien je vais vous laisser dans ce cas Ougi-sama, puisse votre nuit être reposante. Salua-t-elle.

-Bonne nuit, Jiki-san. Répondit-il. »

Akai salua également Tempei et rentra dans sa chambre ,bien décidé cette fois-ci à dormir.

L'enfant était assis dans le salon de Maiko, en face d'elle. Il la regardait, attendant.

Cela rendit Maiko nerveuse. Apparemment, il était muet. Génial.

« Dis-moi , est-ce que tu sais écrire ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Le garçon hocha de la tête. Hallelujah ! Maiko se leva pour chercher un papier et un crayon, elle revint et mit cela en face de l'enfant.

« Tu peut écrire ton nom et ton âge ? »

L'enfant hocha de la tête puis pris le crayon et écrit. Il tendit ensuite la feuille à Maiko qui la lu.

« Je m'appelle Uchiha Satori et j'ai 8 ans »

Maiko regarda le gamin.

« Tu es un Uchiha ?! S'écria-t-elle, incrédule. »

Il acquiesça.

Un Uchiha. Donc Danzo gardais surement le gamin pour son sharingan.

« T'as le sharingan ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Satori se crispa et regarda Maiko avec méfiance. Il secoua de la tête. Il n'avait pas le sharingan.

Maiko le regarda plus intensément. Il ne l'avait pas, cela a dû décevoir Danzo. Itachi-kun lui avait dit que certains Uchiha Shinobi ne le développaient jamais, c'était rare mais ça arrivais. Il lui avait même confié qu'il espérait que son jeune frère, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue , ne l'ai pas.

Mais ,ses parents laissais Satori être Anbu ? Personne ne le cherchais ?

« Et qui sont tes parents ? Questionna-t-elle. »

Satori lui repris la feuille et écrit : « Je ne les connais pas. J'ai toujours été dans la Racine. »

Maiko écarquilla les yeux. Hein ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Le Clan Senju

Chapitre 3 : Le Clan Senju.

_Elle était belle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il eut le coup de foudre._

_Il venait donner une missive à l'Hokage, ce n'étais pas son travail normalement, mais son père qui tenait une réunion voulait que cette lettre arrive d'urgence chez l'Hokage. Il soupçonnait cependant une quelconque excuse pour l'éloigner._

_Il ressortait du bureau de l'Hokage quand il l'a vis marcher dans la rue. Elle portait des sacs de courses. Ses cheveux châtains retombais, ondulées, sur ses hanches. Elle était vêtu d'une simple robe blanche avec des fleurs rouges. Sa démarche n'était pas celle d'une Kunoichi._

_Il était resté immobile, les bras ballants. Puis il remarqua qu'elle avait des difficultés à porter ses sacs. Il se précipita pour l'aider. Elle accepta avec le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vue._

_Ils avaient continué à se voir , suite à cette rencontre. Ils se découvraient de nombreux points communs. Puis il lui déclara sa flamme et reçut, à sa plus grande joie, une réponse positive. Ils sortaient beaucoup, se promenais dans la forêt entourant Konoha. Il avait pensé à la demander en mariage, mais il savait que c'était impossible, tout bonnement. On était plus à l'époque d'Hashirama Senju._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Satori était chez Maiko. Akai était tout le temps en contact avec eux, selon Maiko, l'enfant se remettait de ses blessures mais restait encore sur ses gardes. Il ne lâchait toujours aucunes informations sur la Racine, il ne faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour ça apparament.

Aujourd'hui le Clan Senju venaient voir le Daymos pour lui présenter une requête, en tant que Prince Héritier, il doit assister à cette entrevue. Le Clan Senju c'était retirer de la vie active de Konoha suite à la mort du Nidaime, il s'occupe essentiellement des affaires de la Cour.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, Tempei l'attendait. Ensemble, ils allèrent vers le salon privée du Daymos.

Autant la Suite Impériale d'Akai était simple et chaleureuse, dans des tons blancs et gris, autant celle du Daymos resplendissait de statut en or, en argent, de tableaux, de rideaux en velours rouge. Les sièges rembourrés entourait une table en granit, celui du Daymos était le plus grand et en or blanc. Le mur de gauche était emplies de livres diverses et variés, une étagère était réservé à la collection d'Icha Icha Paradise . Des fleurs magnifiques et rares était dans des vases en or et argent.

Le Daymos était d'un naturel extravagant et ne s'interdisait rien .

Akai s'installa à sa droite. Le Daymos ne lui accorda aucune intention, il lisait une lettre et n'était visiblement pas content.

Le clan Senju entra. À sa tête était Okuso Senju, le chef de Clan, c'était un homme d'une grande corpulence avec de cours cheveux noires. Ses petits yeux verts lui donnait un air de furet.

A sa suite venait son fils, Shiroi Senju, c'était un jeune homme de 23 ans aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noires, sa ressemblance avec Tobirama Senju était troublante, il avait l'air soucieux et fatigué. Puis les deux conseillés Tayki et Tayko, deux frères jumeaux, ils avaient tout les deux la tête rasée et une petite barbe grise, absolument rien ne les différenciait, pas mêmes leurs vêtements qui se composaient toujours d'un yukata gris et noire.

Ils saluèrent le Daymos et s'installèrent.

Okuso tira sa moustache.

« Daymos-sama, commença-t-il,vous savez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des requêtes insensés. Nous avons eu quelques soupçons, suite à l'attaque Kyubi où le regretté Yondaime a perdu la vie. Par ailleurs Danzo-san partage avec nous les mêmes inquiétudes. »

Okuso se tut, semblant réfléchir à la meilleur manière de tourner sa phrase. Akai était intrigué, quel problème nécessite autant de prudence ?

Il tira encore sa moustache.

« Nous pensons, reprit-il, et ce n'est que pensées notez le bien, que le Clan Uchiha souhaite briser notre alliance de manière pas très _diplomatique_. »

Silence. Le Daymos regardais Okuso , impassible. Était-il en train de préparer un quelconque plan ?

Puis il sourie aux Senju. Shiroi écarquilla les yeux,surpris.

« Mon cher Okuso-san, c'est intéressant … Figurer vous que Danzo-san m'a déjà parlé de Kyubi et de l'implication du Clan Uchiha, dit-il songeur,mais Fugaku-san le chef de la police m'a fait savoir via l'Hokage que les policiers ont vérifié tout les Uchiha possédant le sharingan et même ceux qui n'en possède pas officiellement. Ils ont conclu à un _voleur_, quelqu'un qui aurais profité de la guerre pour subtiliser un sharingan sur un mort. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ils briseraient une alliance. Cependant, je partage avec vous cette inquiétude, rien ne nous dit que l'Hokage ou Danzo-san n'auraient pas menti. »

Akai soupira ,irrité. Son oncle avait la fâcheuse tendance à tirer profit de n'importe quelle situation, cherchant son propre intérêt et satisfaisant ses plaisirs de domination.

Okuso regarda le Daymos puis il soupira.

« l est vrai que Danzo-san peut avoir eu un accès de paranoïa. Admit-il à contrecoeur. Mais je ne parle pas ici de Kyubi mais de politique. Je pense que nos alliés souhaite prendre Konoha par la force.

Le Daymos opina.

-Ce genre de danger existe avec certains clans, dont les Uchiha mais je ne pourrais rien faire tant que je n'ai pas de preuve.

Akai hésita, puis décida de prendre la parole.

-Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes, avec le Clan Uchiha, les fondateurs de Konoha. Il n'y a-t-il pas une possibilité de parler avec eux ? Je sais que le clan à la charge de la Police de Konoha qui un poste prestigieux, pourquoi donc voudrais t-il prendre le pouvoir ? S 'ils veulent parvenir à une telle extrémité, c'est qu'ils ont sans doute un problème que nous ignorons. »

Okuso pinça les lèvres. Shiroi fixais attentivement Akai.

« En tant que chef du clan Senju, je peu vous affirmer connaître le clan Uchiha. Affirma-t-il. Shodai n'a pas signé une alliance avec ce Madara par plaisir. Nous étions affaiblis par la guerre, et souhaitons sa fin. Le clan Uchiha à toujours était un clan attirer par le pouvoir, la preuve en est par la trahison de Madara, il avait depuis le début voulu nous trahir et si le clan ne la pas suivit c'est parce ils voyaient un quelconque intérêt à rester. Les Uchiha actuel sont pareils, certains suivent la voie de Madara et ce sont eux qui souhaite ce coup d'état contre l'Hokage et peut être même contre la famille Royale. Nous devons à tous pris les arrêtés ! »

Akai n'était pas convaincu. Si les Uchiha renversent le pouvoir alors ce sera la guerre civil et les ennemies extérieures en profiterons pour envahir le pays. Si cela arrive, le sharingan même n'y pourrais rien.

Le Daymos fut soudain irrité.

« C'est à moi de décidé quand et qui arrêté ! Tonna-t-il soudain n'avons aucune preuve et donc je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit. Les choses sont clairement dites, la séance est donc fini. »

Okuso rougie de colère. Il se leva, salua le Daymos et Akai. Il quitta ensuite la salle avec les conseillés et Shiroi.

Le Daymos attendit que les bruits de pas s'estompe puis il se tourna vers Akai.

« Alors qu'en pense tu, jeune héritier ? Questionna-t-il plus calmement.

Akai ne savait que répondre, ce Okuso ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Je pense .. Je pense que la situation est compliqué, dit-il hésitant,nous devons parler avec le clan Uchiha.

Son oncle sourie.

-Tu fais preuve de prudence, c'est bien mais gare à ce que tes alliés n'en profitent pas.

-Oui Daymos-sama, répondit le Prince.

-Tu sais que je suis malade, n'est-ce pas ? Affirma le Daymios.

Akai était perplexe, il le savait malade mais il ne voyait pas le rapport.

-Oui Daymos-sama.

-Les medic-nin m'ont fait savoir que ma maladie c'est aggravé. Lorsque tu seras prêt, Je pense te passer la main,annonca-t-il. Je souhaite me retirer plus tôt pour me reposer.

-Ce serais un honneur Daymos-sama. Affirma Akai.

-Alors pour savoir si tu es prêt, je souhaite te donner une mission.

Akai était étonné. Une mission ? Son oncle voulait le tester ?

-Es-ce un test ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Oui. Répondit le Daymios. Tu devras t'occuper de cette affaire avec les Uchiha. Je crois que sa résolution pèsera, en bien ou en mal, sur toute la durée de ton règne.

-Je comprend.

-Bien , je souhaite un rapport régulier via ton garde. Tu peux disposé. Le congédia-t-il. »

C'est soucieux qu'Akai quitta la salle en compagnie de son garde. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à devenir Daymos. Il ne connaissait pas le monde dans lequel vivait son oncle, il fréquentait rarement ses conseillés et autres amis. De plus , cette _affaire_ ne s'annonçait pas sous un point de vue positive. Comment parler au Clan Uchiha ? Comment savoir qui dit vrai et qui dit faux ?

En entrant dans son bureau, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait à tout prix en parler à Maiko.

Si s'occuper d'un enfant était comme ça, elle voulait bien devenir mère ! Satori était quelqu'un de vraiment très calme. Certes, Maiko savait que « son expérience racinienne » comme elle disait, y était pour beaucoup. Mais il était beaucoup plus sage que l'autre enquiquineur alias le petit-fils de la vieille Tamako Uzumaki elle-même enquiquineuse de première avec ses prédictions à faire terroriser Kyubi. Rien que l'autre jour, elle lui avait prédit « La renaissance de la haine et de l'obscurité ». C'est pas ça qui allait lui servir à retrouver ses sceaux !

Satori dormais dans le salon, il avait passé la matinée à s'entrainer, bien qu'elle lui avait dit que ce n'étais plus la peine. Et maintenant elle était de corvée de cuisine.

Elle attendit que l'eau bout avant de verser le riz, vérifia que la soupe miso était toujours chaude et commença à préparer chawanmushi. Elle pensa que Satori n'aimait peut-être pas le flan . Qu'elle était ses plats préférés d'ailleurs ?

Ses derniers jours était assez tendu, même si sa maison était protégé, elle stressait de voir les Anbu chercher Satori dans le petit village où elle résidait. Heureusement ils ont fini par partir.

Le miroir émit un bruit. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Tamako !

« Maiko-san ? Demanda la voix »

Bon, encore des ennuis.

Elle prit le miroir et le posa à côtés du plan de travail.

« Je t'écoute ! Dit-elle

-Mais .. je ne te vois pas. Répondit Akai.

-Je cuisine ! Informa-t-elle , amusée.

-Ah navré de te déranger. J'ai eu une entrevue avec le Daymos et le clan Senju. Déclara-t-il. Ils soupçonnent le clan Uchiha de préparer un coup d'état.

-Quoi ! S'écria-t-elle, en arrêtant de mélanger la préparation.

-Je pense aussi que c'est complètement ridicule mais apparemment Okuso Senju prend la menace au sérieux. Soupia-t-il.

-Je vois. Dit-elle. Et qu'à dit le Daymos ?

-Il m'a confié l'affaire. Répondit-il. Il veut que je lui succède au trône si je me montre à la hauteur.

-Mmmh, t'a intérêt à bien t'y prendre alors. Taquina-t-elle. Et tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Oui, je voudrais que tu collectes des informations sur Shiroi Senju, c'est le fils d'Okuso le chef du Clan. explica-t-il

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il est bizarre, il n'a pas dit un mot de tout l'entretien. Dit veux savoir ce qu'il pense de tout cela.

-C'est d'accord mais après que je refile le gamin à Itachi. Accepta-t-elle.

-Tu ne l'a toujours pas contacter ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

-Si, mais il ne répond pas, c'est bizarre. Je ne lui ai pas donner de miroir parce qu'il part souvent en missions, explica-t-elle inquiète ,mais un collier chauffant , il doit savoir que je veut le voir mais ne doit pas pouvoir répondre pour l'instant.

-D'accord, j'attends ton rapport. Au revoir ! Salua-t-il. »

Maiko soupira, ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué cette histoire. Elle vit Satori qui la regardais dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il la fixa un moment, baissa les yeux et retourna au salon.

Il n'était pas content d'être confié à Itachi ? Elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait, il refusait de dire, enfin d'écrire, quoi que ce soit.

Il faut qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Elle disposa les différents plats sur la table du salon. Satori était assis immobile. Maiko partit chercher les deux bols de riz. Lorsqu'elle revint elle trouva Satori qui la regardais. Il lui tendit un papier où était écrit :

« Danzo veut voler le Sharingan »

-Quoi ? !


	4. Chapter 4 : Une Mort Immaculée

Chapitre 4 : Une Mort Immaculée

_Il le trouvait toujours trop gentil et naïf. Il lui avait dit mainte et mainte fois pourtant « Minato , c'est pas avec ce caractère que tu vas devenir Hokage, Baka ! ». _

_Pourtant, il l'est devenu. Il est toujours nostalgique en y repensant. C'était un matin, Minato était venue chez lui ,l'air grave. Il est entré en silence, c'est assis sur le futon et l'a regardé. Puis un murmure « je vais devenir Hokage ... » et un cris « Hokage ! Tu t'en rends compte ? ». Il n'y avait pas cru et puis il l'avait serré dans ses bras, heureux que son meilleur ami ait atteint son rêve. Minato lui avait redonné espoir « Je n'ai pas __oublié__ ma promesse tu sais, Sushi-kun, je réussirais à guérir ce village. » _

_Il lui avait auparavant redonner courage aussi « Je sais que c'est dur .., Mais n'abandonne pas tes fils parce tu __en__ as perdu un ... »_

_Un an plus tard, Naruto est né et son meilleur ami se sacrifia. Depuis il ne lui reste ni courage , ni espoir, juste une profonde lassitude._

Trop de rapports à lire. Beaucoup trop de dossiers à remplir. Fugaku se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il lisait les rapports d'enquêtes lorsque Uchiha Yaho , son chef-adjoint, fit son entré.

« Fugaku-sama ! S'écria-t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Fugaku calmement.

Il avait l'habitude des débordements émotionnels de Yaho.

-Nous avons retrouvé le corps de Mui. Repris Yaho, plus calmement.

Mui ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part …

-Identité, lieu, heure ! Exigea Fugaku.

-Uchiha Mui, 40 ans, répondit son adjoint précipitamment,Medic-nin à l'Hôpital au service de néonatologie, corps retrouver dans la salle de repos des médecins à 14 h 30, le médecin légiste est sur place, il veut l'emmener pour l'autopsie.

Maintenant, il s'en souvenait , une médic-nin qui les avait accompagné en mission une fois et qui s'était retirer des missions ensuite pour rester travailler exclusivement à l'Hôpital.

-Pas avant que je l'ai vue. Répondit Fugaku en se levant. Allons-y ! »

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là, tandis qu'ils allaient vers l'Hôpital. Les rue était bondée de gens, bien plus que d'habitude. Dans quelque jours il y aura le Tanabata. Tout le village se prépare à accueillir le festival.

Yaho avait bien fait son travail. La partit de l'Hôpital où se déroula le crime à été fermé au public, des curieux se tenait derrière les filets. Fugaku soupira, irrité, il détestait les hôpitaux, et surtout les passants trop curieux pour leur propre bien !

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, et entrèrent dans la salle de repos. Hogara-san, le médecin légiste examinais le corps. Le policier Taiji fouillais la salle.

Mui était allongé par terre, les bras étendu le long du corps. Ses cheveux blonds coiffé en chignons était impeccable. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas froissés. Aucune trace de blessure apparente ni de lutte. Rien qui ne signal comment elle serait morte.

Fugaku se tourna vers Hogara.

« Des précisions ? Demanda-t-il

-Elle est morte aux alentours de 10 h, ce matin. Répondit le vieil homme. Je ne sais rien d'autre, il n'y a absolument aucuns indices sur les causes de sa mort. Je dois l'emmener pour l'autopsie.

-Très bien, allez-y. Dit-il. »

Mado, entra. C'était une toute jeune policière. Et la nièce de Fugaku.

« Fugaku-sama. Salua-t-elle.

-Des nouvelles ? s'informa-t-il

-J'ai interrogé tous les médecins, patients et infirmiers. Déclara-t-elle. Ils sont tous formels sur une seule chose : Mui-san est entré dans la salle de repos, pour prendre une pause, et n'en n'est plus ressortit.

-D'autre personne sont-elles entrées dans cette salle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Seule le directeur y est entré mais il est resté seulement 5 minutes selon l'infirmier qui était dans la chambre du patient, en face. Répondit-elle. Le problème , c'est que le directeur affirme qu'il n'est pas sortit de son bureau ce matin.

-Le nom de l'infirmier. Demanda-t-il.

-Nagashi Kato, 36 ans, infirmier en néonatologie. Dit-elle en regardant son calepin.

-Bien, Yaho, emmène les tout les deux au commissariat. Ordonna Fugaku.

-Bien, Fugaku-sama. S'inclina Yaho.

-Mado ? Dit-il en la regardant.

-Oui, Fugaku-sama ?

-Suis-moi. »

Il l'emmena dans la petite cuisine attenante à la salle de repos.

« Dis-moi, a-tu remarquer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, mon oncle, absolument rien, soupira-t-elle, Nagashi-san passait devant la salle pour se rendre vers son service.

-Que faisait-il en dehors du service ? Questionna-t-il, soupçonneux.

-Il est aller à l'accueil se renseigner sur l'absence d'un de ses collègues. Dit-elle simplement.

-Qui ?

-Uzuki Taichio, 16 ans, c'est l'apprenti médic-nin de Mui-san, expliqua-t-elle, il aidait au service de néonatologie depuis une semaine. Takô est aller à sa recherche.

-Bien, continue de fouiller dans la salle et interroge encore le personnel médical. Ordonna Fugaku. Demande leur si un des leurs a eu un comportement anormal récemment, même si c'est un détail qui sort de l'ordinaire.

-Vous pensez a un Henge améliorer ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Peut être, vas-y quant à moi je retourne au commissariat. Et Mado ? Ajouta-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Fait très attention aux détails. Conseilla Fugaku.

-Bien, mon oncle. »

La jeune Policière sortit de la cuisine.

Bon sang, il avait un pressentiment, et son intuition ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

Il retourna vers le commissariat. Nagashi Kato et le directeur Maeda Shiro attendait dans son bureau. Yaho les surveillais.

En voyant Fugaku entrer, Shiro se leva, tremblant. C'était un homme petit et avec une bedaine proéminente, il était tout le temps nerveux.

« Ah, Fugaku-sama, je crains qu'il n'y ait une erreure, commença Shiro, je ..

-Silence. Ordonna froidement Fugaku. »

Il les regarda. Nagashi-san avait l'air calme, il semble ailleurs. Maeda-san , transpirait, son front luisait de sueur.

« Yaho ?

-Fugaku-sama ?

-Emmène Nagashi et prend sa déposition. Commanda-t-il. Je prendrais la déposition de Maeda-san. Où est Taiji ?

-Il est parti prendre le rapport d'autopsie, informa Yaho, il vous l'amènera ensuite avec son rapport.

-Bien, tu peux disposer. »

Yaho pris Nagashi par le bras et l'emmena en dehors du bureau.

« Maeda-san asseyez-vous. Dit-il tandit qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau.

-Je … Je n'ai rien fait …repris Shiroi.

-Asseyez-vous. Ordonna Fugaku. »

Shiro déglutit, il s'assit en tremblant.

Fugaku pris un stylo et une feuille.

« Bien, Donnez- moi votre nom, prénom, âge, lieu d'habitation, et situation familial. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je … Je m'appelle Maeda Shiro, j'ai 60 ans , bégaya-t-il, … je … j'habite quartier Ume, pas loin d'Ichiraku. Je suis veuf, j'ai deux fils Zakuro et Yachiru.

-Profession de votre femme, âge à sa mort, âge de vos fils et leurs professions. Continua-t-il en écrivant sur la feuille.

-Ma femme est morte à 40 ans, c'est une médic-nin, elle était Jonin. Répondit-il.

-Et vos fils ? Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers Shiro.

-Ah, pa-pardon, begaya le vieil homme, je .. Zakuro à 25 ans, c'est un Jonin et le Sensei de l'équipe 17. Yachiru à 20 ans et c'est un Chunin, il fait partit de l'équipe 9.

-Bien. Dite-moi ce que vous faisiez entre 9 h et 11 h , ce matin. Ordonna-t-il.

-Euh, j'étais dans mon bureau, je consultais les dossiers des patients. Répondit-il rapidement.

-Quels sont les dossiers que vous avez consultés ? Questionna Fugaku.

-Hein ? Glapit Shiro.

-Quels sont les dossiers que vous avez consultés ? Répéta-t-il. Donnez-moi le nom des patients et les services affiliés.

Fugaku posait les questions rapidement de façon neutre pour que son suspect ne puisse avoir le temps de réfléchir. Shiro était blême, il semblait apeuré.

-Oh, euh, je ne me souviens pas exactement …répondit-il lentement.

-Faite un effort. Répliqua le Chef de Police.

-Bon, je … je crois que je consultais quatre dossiers. Dit-il en s'essuyant le front. Il y en avait deux du service gériatrie concernant Ito Kaiko et Chiei Aiko, elles sont toutes deux handicapées.

Puis, j'ai consulté les dossiers du service néonatologie, une … une femme de votre clan … elle a fait une fausse couche...

-Son nom. Demanda simplement Fugaku.

-Uchiha Aika. Répondit-il. On a dû l'opéré par césarienne en urgence, mais le bébé était déjà mort. Puis il y a le dossier de Katana Satô, elle a mis au monde une fille hier.

Fugaku continua d' écrire sur la fiche. Puis il regarda Shiro qui s'était tu.

-C'est tout ? Insista-t-il.

-Eh bien il y a eu d'autres dossiers, reprit Shiro … Mais c'est sans importance … je veux dire... c'est de simple prescription médicale que je devais signer.

-Bien, un policier ira vérifier, interdiction d'entrer dans votre bureau en attendant. Ordonna-t-il.

-Très … très bien. Acquiesça le vieil homme.

-Donc vous n'avez pas quitter votre bureau ? Confirma le Chef de Police.

-Non, répondit-il.

-Qui est entrer dans votre bureau ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de noter.

-Juste mon assistante, Yoshida Aemi, elle m'apportais du thé. Informa-t-il.

-Rien d'autre à signalé ? Questionna-t-il.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Répondit Shiro prudemment.

-Aucune anomalie ? Comportement étrange chez les autres ? Quelconques détails étranges qui était sur le moment sans importance ? Insista Fugaku.

-N-non. Confirma-t-il.

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-O-oui.

-Bien. Retourner chez vous . Restez disponible pour une éventuelle convocation. Ordonna-t-il.

-D'accord.

-Vous pouvez disposer. »

Shiro sortit d'un pas mal assuré. Fugaku soupira. Quel était ce mauvais pressentiment.

On toqua à la porte.

Taiji entra, il avait à sa main une simple feuille.

« Ah, Taiji, alors, les nouvelles ? Demanda Fugaku.

-Rien. Dit simplement le policier.

-Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Rien dans la salle. Et rien dans l'autopsie. Explica Taiji. Tout va bien, Mui-san semblais en forme, il n'y a absolument rien qui dise de quoi elle est morte. Selon Hogara -san, c'est comme si Mui-san était passé de la vie à la mort comme ça, naturellement.

-C'est impossible ! S'écria Fugaku.

Son mauvais pressentiment s'accentua. Une telle manière de mourir ne pouvait venir que d'un Ninja expérimenté mais comment un Ninja peut-il tuer sans laisser aucune trace ?

-Où est Takô ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement.

-Il cherche toujours le jeune apprenti. L'informa Taiji.

-Bien, rend toi au domicile de Mui et renseigne-toi le plus possible sur elle. Ordonna-t-il. Envoie Hama au bureau du directeur, donne lui ça, c'est sa déposition, qu'elle fouille les dossiers qu'il cite ainsi que tout le reste, qu'elle ne laisse aucun coin inexploré !

-Bien, Fugaku-sama. »

Taiji sortit du bureau.

Un ninja capable de tuer sans aucune trace pensa Fugaku, aucun clan à sa connaissance ne pouvait faire une chose pareil.

Il se rendit dans le bureau de Yaho. Celui-ci était assis seul.

« Où est Nagashi ? Demanda Fugaku.

-En cellule de détention provisoire. Répondit Yaho en lisant une fiche.

-Tu a trouvé quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il en regardant la fiche que tenait Yaho.

-Non, tout est normal. C'est son comportement qui est étrange. Explica-t-il en regardant son Chef. C'est comme s'il n'était pas là, son esprit est ailleurs.

-Je vois, tu as fait prévenir Yamanaka Inoue ? Demanda le Chef de Police.

-Oui, il arrive, j'allais vous voir lorsqu'il sera là. Répondit-il.

Un silence s'installa.

-Tu pense quoi de tout cela, Yaho ? Demanda finalement Fugaku.

-Je ne sais pas … , hésita l'Adjoint. Nous nous sommes disputés avec les hautes instances et là …. Ehbien, Mui meurt sans nous laissés aucuns indices.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport, répliqua-t-il, Mui s'est retirer de la vie de Ninja il y a bien longtemps, sa dernière mission, elle l'a faite avec moi et j'avais 17 ans.

-Je sais, Fugaku-sama mais j'ai comme …tenta Yaho.

-Un mauvais pressentiment ? Le coupa-t-il.

-Oui, voilà, admit l'Adjoint.

-Alors nous sommes deux. Dit-il simplement.

-C'est peut-être juste un infiltré qui en voulait à Mui personnellement ou alors au sharingan. Supposa Yaho. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on essaie de volé un dojutsu.

-Oui, sans doute. Dit Fugaku, songeur. Je retourne à mon bureau, préviens-moi quand Yamanaka sera là.

Il devrait prévenir l'Hokage. Non, il n'était pas obligé de le faire maintenant, il n'avait aucune information tangible à lui transmettre. Il savait que ce vieillard ne ferais rien tant qu'aucune preuve ne lui serais présenté. Il ne ferait rien, _jamais _rien quand les Uchiha y sont mêlé.

Pourtant Fugaku sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, peut être que Yamanaka lui apportera des éclaircissements ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Entrevues

Chapitre 5 : Entrevues

_Avant sa mort, Anzu-sensei l'emmenais quelquefois visiter Konoha. Il devait garder son masque et se faire discret mais il pouvait regarder les enfants jouer. Anzu-sensei ne le laissais jamais jouer._

_Un jour, il réussit à tromper sa vigilance. Il se cacha dans une ruelle proche du parc pour enfant. C'est là qu'il les vit, deux frères en train de jouer ensemble._

_L'un deux était son portrait craché. Il en fut perturbé mais il continua de les observé._

_Ils avait l'air tellement heureux. Ils souriaient et riais en faisant la course. Il se surprit à les envier._

_Anzu-sensei le retrouva bien vite et le gronda. De retour au Quartier Générale de la Racine, il fut puni, son dos porte encore les marques de la précédentes punitions, mais qu'importe la Racine n'est pas connu pour son sentimentalisme._

_Cette fois là il se promit qu'un jour il reviendrait dans ce parc et irais à la rencontre des deux frères._

Ykeiko fulminais. Elle marchait de long en large, dans son salon privée.

Son cousin était héritier, cet incapable, trop poli et gentil pour être Empereur !

Aujourd'hui se tenait une réunion entre le Daymios, ses conseillés, Danzo et l'Hokage. Akai y participe en tant que futur successeur. Et elle ? Danzo lui avait promis le trône. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il jamais rien ? Comment peut-elle agir si elle ne connait rien de ses plans ?

Sera-t-elle condamnée à être marié à un bon parti ? Ressembler à ces courtisanes qui passent leur temps à parler chiffons ?

« Argh ! Je refuse ! , s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du pied. »

Non, elle sera Impératrice. Danzo le lui a promis.

On tapa soudain à la porte, une servante entra :

« Ougo-sama, un visiteur désire vous voir.

-Qui ? Questionna Ykeiko.

La servante tortilla ses doigts.

-Danzo-sama. »

Alors la réunion était fini ? Ykeiko souriat , avant d'apostropher sèchement la servante :

« Eh bien , fais-le entrer !

-To..tout de suite ! » La servante s'inclina et sortit précipitamment.

Ykeiko s'assit en arrangeant son kimono.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Danzo fit son entré. Il était accompagné de deux Anbu. Ceux-ci se postèrent devant la porte.

Danzo s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il regarda Ykeiko quelques instants sans rien dire puis commença à parler, lentement :

« La réunion c'est passé comme je l'espérais …

-Alors Akai n'est plus héritier ? Le coupa Ykeiko

Danzo fronça les sourcils.

-Crois-tu que les choses soient si simple ? Ougi-sama est toujours héritier. En réalité mon plan se met enfin en marche. J'ai réussi à convaincre le conseil que le Clan Uchiha prépare un coup d'état.

-Es ce vrai ? Le coupa encore Ykeiko.

Danzo lui jeta un regard noir.

-Cesse de me couper jeune fille. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, pas encore du moins. Mais ils le feront, je ferais en sorte que cela deviennent leurs seul et dernier recours. Lorsqu'ils seront enchaînés à la mort, alors plus rien ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin. Le pouvoir du Sharingan nous appartiendra et avec lui, la place du Daymios.

Ce discours plaisait à Ykeiko. Mais un détail l'intriguait.

-Mais comment anéantir les Uchiha ? Demanda-t-elle. Certes ils sont maintenant considérés comme dangereux mais ils sont encore en vie.

Danzo eu un mince sourire.

-Dans le monde des Ninjas, la traîtrise est le plus grave des délits. Un coup d'état est une traitrise et les traîtres sont mis à mort. Le Clan Uchiha subira un génocide dans peu de temps. Le temps que Fugaku agisse comme je le prévois. Il précipitera lui-même son clan vers la mort.

Ykeiko fronçat les sourcils.

-Le village n'acceptera jamais une chose pareil. L'Hokage non plus. Dit-elle.

-Le village ne connaîtra jamais la vérité. Ni les ninjas. Quant à l'Hokage, il ne peut s'opposer à une décision du Daymios. Mais …. ,continua Danzo, c'est de l'héritier que je me méfie.

-Cet abruti ? S'exclame Ykeiko, méprisante. Il n'est dangereux en rien.

-Au contraire, j'ai su qu'il a caché le jeune Anbu en fuite. Dit Danzo en fronçant les sourcils. De plus, c'est lui qui enquête sur cette affaire au nom du Daymios.

-Le jeune Anbu n'a toujours pas été retrouvé ? Demanda Ykeiko. Si l'on découvre que c'est vous qui l'avez enlevé ?

-Il ne le saurons pas. Répondit Danzo. Maeda ne dira rien.

-Je vois, fit Ykeiko, pas convaincue. Attendez ! Si le Daymios est d'accord avec ce génocide pourquoi donner cette mission à Akai ?

-Tout simplement parce je l'ai convaincu lors de la réunion, pas avant. Répliqua-t-il.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? S'étonna-t-elle. Le Daymios change rarement d'avis lorsqu'une décision est prise.

-Ceci … ne concerne que moi. Dit-il en fixant intensément Ykeiko.

Cela signifiais qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus. Pourquoi lui avoir révélé tout cela ? Voulais t-il quelque chose de précis ?

-Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il sourie et répondit calmement :

-J'aimerais que tu empoisonnes Akai. Non pas pour le tuer, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, seulement le retenir quelques jours. Il risquerait de fouiner là où il ne doit pas.

-Bien, je le ferais. Dit Ykeiko.

Danzo sortit de sa poche une petite fiole mauve. Il l'a tendit à la jeune femme.

-Seulement trois gouttes dans un breuvage. Déclara-t-il. Pas plus ni moins. »

Il se leva ensuite, s'inclina devant Ykeiko puis sortit avec ses deux Anbu.

Elle regarda la fiole, pensive, et se demanda si plus de trois gouttes serais réellement mortel. Après tout quel intérêt de le garder en vie ?

Shiroi et Akai était assis dans le salon privé de ce dernier. Quelque minutes plus tôt, Tempei lui avait annoncé que Shiroi souhaitait une entrevue. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient assis en silence.

Shiroi croisa ses doigts.

« Me faite-vous confiance, Ougi-sama ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Akai.

La question le surpris. Lui faire confiance ? Maiko n'avait toujours pas pu enquêter sur cet homme. Il ne savait toujours rien de lui.

-Cela dépend pour quel sujet. Répondit-il prudemment.

Shiroi eut un rire bref.

-Oui, je comprends , bien sûr. Dit-il en souriant, puis il redevint sérieux. Pourriez-vous au moins donner le bénéfice du doute à mes paroles ?

Akai fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il avait à dire semblait important. Il pouvait toujours l'écouter.

-Oui dit Akai, je vous écoute.

Shiroi pris une inspiration.

-Lorsque Senju Tobirama devint Hokage. Il inventa la Police de Konoha, et la légua aux Uchiha. Le Mangakyou Sharingan étant quelque chose de dangereux, il devait y avoir un système de contrôle. Ce système c'est la police. Tout allait bien jusqu'à la disparition des Maîtres de Sceaux du Clan Uzumaki. Ils étaient en liaison avec le Clan Uchiha pour trouver un moyen de contrôler ou de bannir à jamais le Mangakyou Sharingan. Les Maîtres des Sceaux disparue, les Uchiha ne pouvaient plus obtenir de l'aide. La situation est restée inchangé jusqu'à l'apparition d'un Kyubi aux Sharingan sous Yondaime. Danzo a accusé les Uchiha et depuis ils sont mis en quarantaine. La Police n'a plus autant de liberté qu'auparavant.

Shiroi fit une pause.

-Quel est le lien avec mon clan ? Dit-il. Mon clan a perdu son prestige depuis la mort du Nidaime, favorisé à la cour, ils ont cessé d'être des Shinobi au service de village. Mon … père, continua-t-il lentement, voulait que des ninjas talentueux naissent dans le clan. Il fit appelle à Danzo et Orochimaru pour créer des répliques du Shodai et Nidaime, de véritables clones.

Il fixa Akai avec gravité.

-Je suis le seul qui ai survécu, termina-t-il.

Akai le regarda incrédule.

-Que … ,commença-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Le coupa Shiroi, il pris une grande inspiration. Ces expériences ont donné des idées à Danzo. Faire la mêmes choses aux Uchiha pour fabriquer des Sharingan. Mais il n'avait pas les gènes de Madara en sa possession. Alors il décida de kidnapper des nouveaux-nés en les faisant passer pour morts nés. Il choisit généralement les enfants de puissants Ninja. Il a enlevé Koy, Azun et Satori. Mais Uchiha Satori ne possède pas le Sharingan . Il a tué Koy et Azun lorsqu'ils eurent le sharingan. Et récemment il a enlevé une fillette du nom de Yui. Danzo veut le plus puissant Mangekyou Sharingan pour diriger ce pays. Je pense qu'il ne l'a toujours pas trouver. Le Clan Shimura est un clan de l'obscurité, il souhaite l'amené à la lumière de la royauté. Et mon Clan le soutient pour pouvoir redevenir le puissant Clan qu'ils étaient jadis »

Ce déluge d'informations laissait Akai pantois. Ainsi Danzo préparais la ruine du pays ? Et son Oncle le savait -il ? Ce matin à la réunion il avait un comportement étrange. Son oncle approuvait toutes les paroles de Danzo. Comme s'il était manipulé. Danzo avait-il atteint son but ? Où était-ce l'œuvre d'Uchiha Itachi qui accompagnait le vieil homme à ce moment et qui avait certifier « qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour le bien du village ?

Un détail cependant retins son attention.

« Danzo pouvait aussi récupéré des Sharingan sur les morts de la 3e Grande Guerre. Dit-il calmement.

-Non, répondit Shiroi, quelqu'un est passé avant lui.

-Comment ? S'étonna le Prince.

-Quelqu'un à récupérer les corps des Uchiha. Des rares corps rester entiers bien entendu , ajouta-t-il.

Silence. Akai réfléchi à la meilleure manière de poser cette question. Celle qui lui brulait la lèvre depuis quelques minutes.

-Vous … Vous êtes vraiment son clone ? Dit-il , hésitant.

Shiroi sourit.

-Oui, la ressemblance n'est-elle pas flagrante ? Répliqua-t-il. »

Elle l'était. Comme si Tobirama en personne se tenait devant lui. Sans marques rouges ou yeux vermillon, et vêtu d'un simple Yukata beige mais la ressemblance était quand même là.

Akai se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Comment faite vous pour vivre avec ça ? Questionna-t-il .

Shiroi baissa les yeux.

-Je … je ne sais pas. Je suppose que si j'existe sous cet forme c'est parce ce que c'est ma destiné. Mais, continua-t-il, je ne suis pas Tobirama Senju. Je lui ressemble mais je ne suis pas lui. Ça je le sais.

Il regarda Akai intensément.

-J'ai été franc avec vous, dit-il calmement, je sais que vous ne me ferez pas confiance tout de suite et je le comprends. Mais je suis votre allié, je ne veux pas que les Uchiha subissent plus d'injustices qu'ils en ont déjà subi auparavant. Alors je vous implore de faire quelque chose.

Akai réfléchie. Son histoire bien qu'hallucinante tenait la route mais il ne savait toujours pas quel intérêt tirerai Shiroi de cette affaire. Il prit une légère inspiration.

-Je prend en considération vos paroles. Si injustices il y a, je la réparerais. Dit-il.

Shiroi sourit.

-Je suis soulagé, Ougi-sama. Et j'espère que cette affaire sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je ne m'attarderais pas plus longtemps, dit-il en se levant, merci de m'avoir accordé cette entrevue. »

Shiroi s'inclina puis sortit.

Akai ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Uchiha Itachi (l'ami de Maiko !) accepte le génocide de son clan. Danzo vole les sharingan pour pouvoir diriger le pays du feu et fait un trafic d'enfants et de clones. Les Uchiha sont accusé d'un futur coup d'état alors que le coupable est Danzo. Et son Oncle a rejoint ce qu'il peut maintenant considéré comme des ennemis. Seul deux mystères demeurent : Shiroi dit-il la vérité ? Et quel est l'avis d'Uchiha Fugaku, le chef de Clan ?

Il devait s'entretenir avec Maiko. De toute urgence !


	6. Chapter 6 : Uchiha Itachi

Chapitre 6 : Uchiha Itachi.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Itachi ,Shisui et Hiro était sur le chemin du retour. Il y a une semaine, ils avaient reçu pour mission d'espionner un groupe de Ninja de Kumo près des frontières entre Kumo et Oto no Kuni. C'était une mission de rang S classé Anbu.

Ils ont appris que Kumo avait quelque chose à reprocher à Konoha : Une Kunoichi a été retrouvée morte, au pays du Tourbillon, allié de Konoha. Elle avait disparu il y a un an et a été mit enceinte mais aucune trace du bébé n'a été trouver aux alentours. Le Raikage était fou de rage et il a demandé à ce groupe de Ninja de porter un ultimatum à l'Hokage sous la loi du « Pour-parler ».

Le soir,ils firent campement dans la forêt pas loin d'une rivière près de la frontière de Konoha.

Itachi s'occupa de ramasser du bois tandis qu'Hiro alla chercher de l'eau et Shisui installa le campement. Lorsqu'Itachi revint, il trouva Shisui assis. Le plus jeune fit un feu puis alla s'assoir à côtés de son ainé.

Shisui parla le premier.

« Tu en penses quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Itachi de son œil valide.

-De la mission ou d'autres choses ? Répliqua le plus jeune en chuchotant.

-A ton avis ? Répliqua Shisui.

-Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il, quelque chose ne va pas au village. La présence de la Racine est de plus en plus flagrante. Les Uchiha sont surveillé plus que d'ordinaire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. De plus Danzo prépare quelque chose. Il t'a pris un œil puis nous envoie sur cette mission avec Hiro . Mais tu les sens comme moi pas vrai ? Dit-il en regardant les flammes. Une escouade est derrière nous. Hiro est sans doute allé leur parler.

-Ça c'est certain, marmonna Shisui, mais veulent-ils faire porter la responsabilité à Kumo ? Notre mission est délicate, quoique que les Anbu veulent faire cela ternira la relation entre Konoha et Kumo.

Itachi soupira.

-Oui, dit-il, mais s'ils sont là alors cela veut dire que Danzo va s'en prendre à notre Clan. Je pense que le problème de Kumo est secondaire. Danzo met notre Clan à l'écart depuis l'attaque de Kyubi parce qu'il était controlé par un Sharingan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut au juste mais tes yeux sont un atout pour lui.

Shisui se mordit la lèvre.

-Il ne m'a donné aucune explication, précisa-t-il, il m'a seulement dit que mon œil était mort. J'étais gravement blessé alors je n'ai rien pu dire ou faire. Je regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir essayé de l'en empêcher. Même si Koto Amatsukami ne peut être utilisé plus d'une fois tout les dix ans, j'ai peur de ce que Danzo prévoit de faire avec.

-Je ne… Dit Itachi avant de s'arrêter. »

Hiro revenait avec les gourdes charger d'eau.

Il tendit les gourdes à Itachi et Shisui.

Puis il s'assit à côtés d'Itachi.

« Nous avons besoin de faire un détour. Dit Hiro.

-Bien répondit Itachi.

-J'ai reçu un message, le bébé a été localisé pas loin d'ici, nous devons l'emmener au village. Nous partirons à l'aube. Déclara-t-il.

-Bien, Capitaine ,répondit les deux Uchiha en chœurs. »

Shisui se leva et alla chercher les provisions, quelques onigiri acheté dans un village non loin de là.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis se couchèrent sauf Itachi qui pris le premier tour de garde.

Hyuuga Kejiko, dit Hiro, se concentra sur son chakra. Il devait envoyer une toute petite attaque de chakra vers les cervicales de Shisui. Sa mission consistait à le tuer. En envoyant cette charge de chakra minuscule, il pourrait bloquer le point de chakra contrôlant le Sharingan. Mais Shisui reste un bon combattant même sans ce Dojutsu. Alors il envoya une autre minuscule et indétectable charge de chakra vers les points contrôlant la force des jambes ainsi il ne pourra utiliser sa vitesse . Il ne restera plus qu'à piégé Shisui lorsque l'autre fera son apparition. Il jeta un œil vers Itachi, mais celui-ci restais assis à regarder les flammes, il n'avait rien remarquer.

Itachi pensait à ce que lui avait dit Shisui. Quel intérêt avais Koto Amatsukami pour Danzo ? Certes il pourrait facilement manipuler une personne mais c'est ce qu'il fait depuis plusieurs années. S'il a pris cet œil maintenant, c'est sans doute pour une raison précise, mais laquelle ?

Sans doute pour manipuler une personne importante. L'Hokage ? Le Daymio ? Un conseiller ? Un Chef de Clan ? Ou alors une personne étrangère comme le Kage d'un autre village.

Quelques heures passèrent sans que le jeune prodige ne trouve une explication à ce qui se tramait au village.

« Je manque d'informations, pensa Itachi, je devrais peut-être en parler à Maiko-sempai. Elle a plus de liberté que moi, elle pourra sans doute m'aider. »

Soudain, il ressentit un chakra particulier. Il se mit en garde, restant concentrer pour localiser la source.

Mais il n'y en avait pas. Le chakra était partout, au sol, sur l'eau, dans les arbres … Itachi ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça l'entourait.

Il réveilla les deux autres.

« On est encerclé. Levez-vous, ordonna-t-il en chuchotant. »

Shisui et Hiro se levèrent immédiatement et se placèrent dos à dos avec Itachi. Hiro activa son Byakugan mais Shisui ne pu activer son Sharingan. Il réessaya encore mais rien, son dojutsu ne fonctionnais plus et ses jambes semblait engourdit. Que lui arrivais-t-il ? Un manque de Chakra ? La fatigue ?

« C'est Hiro qui a fait ça, réalisa-t-il, il a bloqué mes points de Chakra. Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Il ne m'a touché à aucuns moments ! Peu importe, il y a trop d'ennemies, je dois protéger Itachi. »

« Karasu éloigne-toi, ordonna Shisui à Itachi, tu serviras d'appât, Hiro reste dos à moi, nous attaquerons dès qu'il se montrera. Utilise ton Byakugan pour le localiser.

-Oui Shishi, répondirent-ils. »

Itachi s'éloigna jusqu'au bout du campement, sharingan activé. Le chakra de la chose ne bougea pas. Mais il entendit Hiro enlevé son justaucorps. Le jeune prodige se retourna. Shisui et Hiro était toujours dos à dos, son ainé regardais les alentours attentifs. Mais le Hyuga avait une dizaine d'explosifs collés à lui, il regarda Itachi et fit un sceau.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Shisui.

Mais celui-ci lui cria de fuir, puis ce fut l'explosion. Il eut juste le temps de sauté sur un arbre avant de sentir le souffle de la déflagration.

Des morceaux de corps carbonisés était éparpillés dans le campement, une odeur de bruler s'élevait dans l'air. Itachi regarda cette scène morbide, statufié. Son Sharingan tournoya, et le Mangekyou apparu pour la première fois dans ses yeux.

Le Chakra de la chose bougea, et une masse informe sortit du sol au milieu des bouts de cadavres. C'était un homme, il était noir et blanc, ses yeux était dorés. Son corps était sorti du sol, jusqu'au niveau du torse et ses avant-bras étaient enterré. Il regarda Itachi qui avait du mal à reprendre pied, le choc l'ayant paralysé.

Soudain une main blanche sortit de la branche où était Itachi et agrippa sa gorge. Itachi sentit son corps se vider de son chakra, d'un coup sec , il trancha la main avec son kunai. Celle-ci tomba à terre. Maintenant que l'étrange chakra était concentré dans l'homme bicolore, le jeune Uchiha put sentir les chakras de l'escouade d'Anbu, ils l'encerclaient.

« Ils veulent que je l'affronte, réalisa-t-il, cette chose va me tuer, et les Anbu la rendrons responsable de la mort de toute l'équipe ! »

Personne ne saura que c'était un coup de Danzo. Itachi hésita devait-il fuir ou le combattre ? Shisui lui avait ordonné de fuir, mais si cette chose revenait à Konoha ? Personne ne la détecterais, lui-même avait eu du mal, il n'a capté le chakra que trop tard.

L'homme sortit totalement du sol, la main trottina jusqu'à lui et retourna s'accrocher à son poignet.

« Son corps est malléable, et il ne fait qu'un avec son environnement, pensa-t-il, je ne dois pas l'affronter seul, si je meurs, personne à Konoha ne saura le danger qu'il représente. Je suis le seul à savoir qui est l'ennemie »

Il composa un sceau et invoqua un corbeau géant. Il n'eut juste le temps de sauter sur son dos qu'un Kunai se planta sur la branche où il reposait.

« Vole jusqu'à la demeure de Maiko, Kuro-san, ordonna-t-il

-Bien, Itachi-sama, répondit le corbeau. »

Il s'éleva au-dessus de la forêt, en évitant les Kunais. Arriver près des nuages, le corbeau stabilisa son vol.

Itachi espérais que Maiko pourrais l'aider. Elle voyageait beaucoup, peut-être avait-elle entendu parler de cette chose ? Il avait besoin d'informations que seul elle pouvait lui donner.

Mais même forcer son esprit à penser de manière rationnel ne pouvait effacer la vision horrible de la mort de Shisui.

Il en avait vue des morts, lors de ses missions et même en dehors. Des morts horribles, injustes et tristes. Des morts de personnes qu'il connaissait vaguement ou de parfaits inconnus. Mais celle de Shisui était au-dessus de ça. Comment un Ninja aussi talentueux, pouvait mourir de manière aussi horrible, aussi simple ?

Une banale explosion a tué le Mirage. Une banale et stupide explosion faite par un traître misérable avait tué le Mirage.

Itachi sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer , tu pleureras sa mort quand tu auras réglé cette histoire. Je vengerais ton âme Shisui-niisan, se promit Itachi, et je laverais ton honneur ».

Bientôt, il aperçut le petit village de Maiko. Il ordonna à Kuro de le descendre non loin de là.

Lorsqu'il fut à terre, il prit soin d'analyser les alentours. Ce village ne comptait pas de Shinobi. Quelques gardes tout au plus.

Il enleva son justaucorps et ses avant-bras métalliques, ainsi que son masque. Il les enterra sous un arbre. Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrer du village.

Des gardes jouaient tranquillement aux cartes, il leur présenta son bandeau frontal, c'était la règle pour le village caché, la capitale et les villages proche de la capitale. Puis il entra dans la rue principale border de plusieurs commerce en tout genre. Les lumières éclairaient une rue quasiment déserte, quelques bars étaient ouvert. Il faisait assez tard au vu des quelques ivrognes marchands dans cette rue. L'aube ne devait pas être loin.

Il alla rapidement au fond de cette rue, il bifurqua ensuite vers une ruelle, au bout de celle-ci, il trouva une petite maison d'un étage.

Il leva à peine sa main pour frapper à la porte que Maiko lui ouvrit. Elle le toisait froidement.

Itachi en fut surpris et mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, Maiko-sempai, finit-il par dire, hésitant.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, froidement, tu n'es pas avec Danzo pour régler les détails de ta mission, Monsieur le futur meurtrier ?

Itachi écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlais-t-elle ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il calmement.

-Menteur, accusa-t-elle, tu étais à la dernière réunion du conseil, Akai m'a tout dit !

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

-Mais je n'y étais pas à cette réunion, rétorqua-t-il, quoique tu me reproches, parlons-en à l'intérieur s'il te plaît, j'ai quelques …ennuis. »

Maiko le regarda attentivement, puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Itachi soupira soulagé, il ne savait pas de quel mission elle parlait, il devait tirer ça au clair avant de lui parler de Shisui.

Itachi retira ses chaussures dans l'entrer puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Itachi se figea.

« Sa … Sasuke ?! S'écria-t-il en voyant l'enfant.

Celui-ci avait l'air de s'être lever.

Il se tourna vers Maiko.

-Que fait-il ici ? Demanda-t-il furieux, que fait mon petit frère en dehors de Konoha ?.

Maiko le regarda surprise.

-Du calme enfin ! Dit-elle en haussant la voix. Ce n'est pas Sasuke, continua-t-elle calmement, ce garçon s'appelle Satori.

-Mais …rétorqua-t-il.

-On règle cette histoire de mission d'abord, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, ensuite je te parlerais peut-être de Satori. Satori, dit-elle en regardant le garçon, va dans la chambre et reste-y jusqu'à que je t'appelle, d'accord ? »

Satori hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre en regardant le jeune adolescent, perplexe. Itachi observa attentivement cet enfant qui ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke. Maiko l'invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle alla chercher du thé.

Une fois installer et buvant le thé préparé par la jeune femme, Itachi se demandait par où commencer. Le jeune garçon l'avait troublé. Maiko se contentais de le regarder calmement.

Itachi soupira.

« Sempai, commença-t-il, que me reproche-tu ? »

Maiko commençais à douter des propos d'Akai. Itachi était un partisan de la paix mais c'était aussi un shinobi, et les shinobis pouvait prendre des décisions terribles au nom de cette paix. Mais son jeune ami l'aurait-il fait ?

« Autant y aller franchement, pensa-t-elle. »

« Je te reproche la décision de commettre un génocide sur ton propre Clan, dit-elle calmement.

Itachi la regarda la bouche grande ouverte.

-Que … Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais … Comment ça un génocide ? Balbutia-t-il.

Maiko le scruta attentivement. Il semblait sincère.

-Il y a eu une réunion du conseil hier, où Danzo à convaincu le Daymios de la dangerosité de ton clan, expliqua-t-elle, il les accuse de fomenter un coup d'État, le Daymios la cru et à ordonner un génocide total de ton clan. C'est là où tu t'es présenter. Danzo a dit que tu te portais volontaire pour protéger Konoha, ce que tu as confirmé ensuite. »

Itachi n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était pour ça, que le Koto Amatsukami a été utilisé. Convaincre le Daymios d'ordonner un génocide ? Et un autre « lui-même » allait le commettre à sa place ? C'est à cause d'une telle perfidie que Shisui est mort ?

Itachi serra les poings.

« Maiko-sempai, je te jure que je n'étais pas à cette réunion, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, penses-tu sincèrement que je suis capable de tué froidement Sasuke, ainsi que mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante, et mes grand-parents ? Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne peux pas tuer ma famille !

Maiko se mordit la lèvre.

-Je sais Itachi, dit-elle doucement, tu es un grand pacifiste et un véritable génie. Mais généralement les génies voit le monde différemment de nous autres.

-Je suis un génie pas un monstre, rétorqua-t-il, et si coup d'État il y a, j'aurais trouvé un moyen d'arrêté cette folie !

Maiko sourit, elle s'était inquiété pour rien. Itachi n'avait pas changé malgré son statut d'Anbu.

-Pardonne moi, Akai s'était affolé et moi aussi, dit-elle.

-Je comprend, soupira-t-il, je m'absente une semaine du village et voilà ce qui me tombe dessus ! Mais, continua-t-il, je dois t'entretenir d'une urgence.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-elle. »

Il lui conta sa mission, la mort de Shisui, l'homme bicolore et l'escouade d'Anbu qui les suivaient. Il lui confia ses doutes et ses soupçons. Mais elle ne connaissait pas l'homme bicolore.

En retour Maiko lui raconta l'apparition de Satori dans le jardin du Palais Impérial et les découvertes à son sujet, la mission d'Akai sur les Uchiha ainsi que les révélations de Senju Shiroi.

« Tu comprends, continua-t-elle, Akai est pris dans un étau. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. J'ai déjà essayé de te contacter pour que tu puisses garder Satori. Je dois me renseigner sur Shiroi, pour que nous puissions prendre ou pas son récit en compte.

-Si tout cela est vrai, dit Itachi, alors Konoha va à sa ruine mais ce Shiroi pourrais être une aide précieuse. Et donc Satori est un Uchiha ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, il a toujours été dans l'ANBU mais il n'a pas de Sharingan. Il ressemble tant que ça à Sasuke ?

-On dirait des jumeaux, confia-t-il perplexe, Sasuke a un jumeau mort-né mais de ce que tu me racontes, je crois qu'il a plutôt été enlevé.

-Vous n'avez pas vue le corps du jumeau ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Non, j'étais trop jeune et les médic-nin ont refusés que m'ont père entre, répondit-il, parce ma mère avait subi une césarienne et qu'elle était encore faible. Mais je suppose qu'elle a dû voir ce qui tenais lieu de cadavre ?

-Sans doute, dit Maiko avant de crier : Satori descend ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, l'enfant apparu à la porte du salon.

Maiko l'invita à s'assoir et lui servit du thé. Elle lui présenta ensuite Itachi et l'informa que c'était son grande-frère. Elle lui raconta également qu'il avait un jumeau, Sasuke, et que son père était le Chef de la Police de Konoha, sa mère était femme au foyer. Sa famille pensait qu'il était mort.

Satori était surpris. Ainsi les garçons du parc était ses frères ?

Il ne savait que penser de tout cela. Il était content d'avoir une famille bien sur, mais s'était tellement soudain, tout allait trop rapidement depuis qu'il s'était enfui de la Racine.

Itachi analysa l'enfant face à lui. Il était identique à Sasuke, quoiqu'il avait l'air plus petit et plus mince. Les muscles fins de ses bras indiquais qu'il avait subi un entrainement rigoureux. Quelques légers bleus recouvrait ceux-ci. Il portait un simple t-shirt gris sur un pantalon noir, ce qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint. Il avait l'air soucieux, ce qu'Itachi comprenait parfaitement.

Il se tourna vers Maiko.

« Quand as-tu l'intention d'aller voir Shiroi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh, bien, maintenant que tu es là. Je pense y aller si Satori n'a pas peur de rester avec toi, répondit-t-elle en regardant l'enfant.

Satori secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Le chakra de cette personne n'était pas mauvais.

-Alors dans ce cas, je monte me préparer, dit Maiko souriante, je ne pense pas être longue, je sais déjà ce que je cherche. Il y a des restes du diner si tu souhaites manger. Je te laisse le miroir au cas où Akai ou Tamako-sama nous contacterais. J'irais par téléportations dans la Capitale, c'est là que les Senju résident. »

Elle se leva, donna un baiser sur le front de Satori et monta dans sa chambre.

Elle prit quelques rouleaux supplémentaires, elle avait déjà ses armes lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte à Itachi, mais elle avait besoin d'autres sceaux pour cette mission.

Elle mit le sceau de téléportation à terre, s'entailla le doigt et disparu.

Au Palais Impériale, tout était tranquille. Hormis dans la Suite de l'héritier.

Tempei était nerveux, cela faisait deux heures qu'Akai souffrait. Il s'était plaint de douleur après son diner, qu'il a voulu prendre dans son salon. Il avait appelé Jiki, elle lui avait diagnostiqué une simple indigestion. Mais son état s'était aggraver ensuite. Akai respirait mal, il avait énormément de fièvre et semblait en plein délire.

Jiki était revenu et lui avait dit qu'il était gravement empoisonner. Le plateau repas à été emmené par les servantes, de ce fait impossible de savoir de quel poison il s'agissait. Jiki n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître aux symptômes qu'avait le Prince.

Elle lui avait suggéré d'appeler un autre médic-nin, de Konoha, ils avaient plus l'habitude qu'eux des empoisonnements de la sorte. Mais Tempei hésitait, le Prince était sur une mission délicate, puis il pensa que recourir au Clan Uchiha permettrais au Prince de se rapprocher d'eux. Ils sont les ennemies de Danzo, alors il n'y avait aucun risque à aller chercher des médic-nin chez eux, ainsi que des policiers pour trouver le coupable !


	7. Chapter 7 : Poison et Espionnage

Chapitre 7 : Poison et Espionnage.

Fugaku serrait les poings. Il était assis face au Sandaime Hokage dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il lui avait donné le rapport d'enquête mais le Hokage ne semblait pas prendre cela avec sérieux.

Il prit une inspiration.

« Hokage-sama, dit-il lentement, je sais que vous souhaiter des preuves mais je ne peux pas vous en donner tant que je n'ai pas plus de liberté dans mes actions. Un dangereux criminel cours les rues et tue sans laisser de traces ! Nous devons faire quelque chose !

-Je sais cela, répondit calmement le vieil homme, mais la Police n'est pas habilité à enquêter sur la Racine.

-Vous dites vous-même qu'elle a été dissolue, répliqua-t-il irrité, ils sont par conséquent hors-la-loi.

-Certes mais ils restent des ANBU, contra le Hokage, et seul moi et mes ANBU peuvent faire quelque chose. De surcroit, pourquoi les soupçonner eux seulement ?

-Maeda a des contacts avec eux, expliqua-t-il, c'est ce qu'il a laissé entendre dans sa lettre de suicide. Il ne précise pas la nature de ce contact. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'apprenti a été retrouvé mort de la même manière que Mui. L'infirmier a été possédé grâce à un sceau, selon Yamanaka-san, c'est lui qui a donné rendez-vous à Mui dans la salle de repos et qui a éloigné l'apprenti de l'Hôpital. De plus Mui possède un chakra étranger dans ses veines, d'après Hiashi-san, ce chakra c'est mêler à son sang et la contrôler. C'est grâce à cela que son sang a arrêté de circuler et a entrainé sa mort. Maeda est le seul à avoir vue Mui avant sa mort sur le lieu même du crime. Je dois savoir quel lien a-t-il avec la Racine.

-Je ne peut pas vous le permettre, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?! Interrogea Fugaku en colère. »

Le Sandaime s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Pour l'instant, il est impossible que vous ayez accès au quartier générale de la Racine,dit-il en le fixant attentivement, nous sommes dans une situation délicate avec Kumo no Gakure. Par conséquent nous avons besoin de l'unité de tout les ANBU, je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier vos soupçons. Nous risquons une guerre avec Kumo si la situation n'est pas réglé au plus vite. Néanmoins, lorsque tout redeviendra à la normale, je réexaminerai votre demande.

-Et en attendant je fais quoi ? Une sieste ? Rétorqua Fugaku avec ironie.

-En attendant, dit Hiruzen durement, continuer votre enquête. Il y a peut-être d'autres indices ? Et essayer de prendre le tueur sur le fait. Vous pouvez aussi augmenter la surveillance et …

-Je connais mon travail, le coupa froidement Fugaku. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, Hokage-sama. »

Il se leva, s'inclina et sortit.

Dans le couloir, Fugaku se laissa aller et abattit son poing contre le mur. Il fixa le trou qu'il venait de faire d'un air fatigué.

Il n'avait même plus la possibilité de faire son travail ! Comment garantir la sécurité à Konoha si même l'Hokage n'en a que faire ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vieil homme protégeais la Racine.

« Sans doute pour le bien de Danzo, son si grand ami, pensa Fugaku, frustré ».

Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Tout en sortant du bâtiment, il pensait qu'il allait falloir passer outre les interdictions du Sandaime. Déjà les anciens du clan disaient ne plus avoir confiance en Konoha, que le clan Uchiha était emprisonné. Les murmures d'un coup d'État se propageais dans le clan, alimenter exclusivement par Inabi et Yashiro, deux policiers prompts à la rébellion.

Fugaku avait calmé la clameur en promettant de discuter avec le Sandaime du problème et d'arrêté rapidement le tueur. Comment tenir une promesse pareil, sans le soutien de l'Hokage ?

Il vit un ninja sortant du quartier Uchiha, cet homme avait un foulard sur la tête et un autre sur la hanche portant le symbole de la Famille Impériale. Il était mat de peau et son expression semblait soucieuse.

Intrigué, Fugaku s'avança vers lui. Lorsque l'homme le vit, il souffla de soulagement.

« Êtes-vous Uchiha Fugaku, demanda l'homme.

-Oui, c'est moi répondit simplement Fugaku, et vous êtes ?

-Mori Tempei, garde privé du Prince Héritier , se présenta Tempei, j'ai besoin de vous, Uchiha-sama. Je suis passé chez vous mais vous n'y étiez pas.

Fugaku était perplexe.

-Normalement, pour requérir les services de la police ou toutes autres institutions dépendantes de l'Hokage, il faut demander l'autorisation à celui-ci, expliqua-t-il froidement.

-Je sais, dit Tempei.

-Et ? Demanda Fugaku, curieux.

Tempei souffla, frustré.

-Écoutez, nous n'avons pas le temps. Il me faut un médic-nin spécialiste en poison de votre clan ainsi que vous-même pour venir voir le Prince, il a été empoissonner, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

-Mais …commença Fugaku.

-S'il vous plaît, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, implora le garde. Nous devons le guérir et trouver le coupable !

Fugaku réfléchit. Le garde avait l'air sincère. Mais sa requête était étrange.

-Pourquoi un medic-nin de mon clan ? Interrogea Fugaku. Et pourquoi ne pas prévenir le Hokage ?

Tempei hésita. Devait-il lui dire ? Uchiha-san ne semblait pas être un homme qui suit les ordres sans poser de questions.

-Le Prince a eu quelques différents avec Danzo-sama, expliqua-t-il succinctement, de ce fait nous préférons un médic-nin et des enquêteurs n'ayant aucuns liens avec lui.

-Très bien, dit Fugaku, Fui-obaasan est la meilleure de notre clan dans le domaine médical,, elle n'habite pas loin du commissariat, ensuite nous passerons à celui-ci pour prendre Yaho et Mado, ce sont les policiers en qui j'ai,le plus,confiance.

-Bien, dit Tempei, faisons vite ! »

Ils se dirigèrent, sautant de toit en toit, vers le domicile de Fui, une vieille dame qui vivait seule.

Fugaku se demandais encore s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Si tout cela était vrai, pourquoi le Prince à t-il était empoisonné ? Par qui ? Et quelles conséquences pour son clan s'il se mêlait de cette affaire ? Et pourquoi Danzo y est-il mêlé ?

« Peut-être que le Prince serais une oreille plus attentive que l'Hokage, pensa tout de même Fugaku avec espoir, je pourrais peut-être obtenir gain de cause »

La vieille femme parut surprise de les voir en pleine nuit. Mais suite à l'explication de Fugaku, elle rentra prendre un Obi et sa mallette puis sortit les rejoindre.

Ils passèrent ensuite au commissariat, Yaho,Mado Teiji et Anzo était de garde. Fugaku demanda aux deux autres de l'attendre. Lorsqu'il ressortit du bâtiment suivit des deux policiers, il mit Fui sur son dos , puis tous ensemble allèrent, en sautant de toit en toit et le plus discrètement possible vers la capitale.

Passé la barrière entourant le village n'était pas bien difficile en connaissant le code, pour peu qu'on prenait soin d'aller vers une rue peu fréquenter par les gardes. Fugaku connaissait tous les tours et lieux de gardes(et nota dans un coin de son esprit, les modifications à y apporter). Seuls les Anbu les inquiétais mais ils n'en détectèrent aucun en sortant du village.

Entrer dans la capitale n'était pas difficile non plus. Ils ne passèrent pas par l'entrée principale, Tempei voulait que leur venue reste secrète, ils allèrent vers un coin de la muraille, derrière il y avait une rue principalement fréquenter par des ivrognes, venue passer leurs nuits dans des bars insalubres ou des maisons closes.

Ils s'infiltrèrent par la suite dans le jardin Impérial. Tempei imita le miaulement d'un chat, et la porte-fenêtre de la chambre du Prince s'ouvrit. Ils sautèrent sur le balcon et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Akai étais allongé sur son futon, Jiki à ses côtés. Il gémissait, son front en sueur était recouvert d'un linge humide.

Fui se précipita vers lui. Tempei demanda aux policiers de vérifier si ont ne les espionné pas. Fugaku resta pour examiner la chambre et le bureau tandis que les autres partirent vers le salon et la salle de bain.

Fui commença à prélever la température du malade.

« Qu'a-t-il manger avant de tomber malade ? Demanda-t-elle à Jiki.

-Rien de bien dangereux,répondit la vieille femme, il a pris une soupe miso, du riz et du tofu fris avec du thé. C'était il y a six heures, quelques minutes après il fut pris de nausée. Il a vomi plusieurs fois et s'est allonger. Depuis il est fiévreux et en plein délire.

-Où est la vaisselle ? Demanda encore Fui en auscultant le Prince.

-Les servantes l'ont emmené, dit Jiki, lorsque je suis aller aux cuisines tout était déjà nettoyer.

Fui réfléchie rapidement. Six heures d'empoissonnement et il était, certes au plus mal, mais pas encore mort. Quel genre de poison fait cet effet ? Ce n'était pas un empoissonnement a effet rapide, ni un poison qui attaque le système nerveux. Celui-ci se concentre sur l'estomac seulement mais, si on voulait tuer le Prince, le coupable a visiblement échouer.

-A-t-on fait réchauffer le plat ou le thé ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Je ne sais pas …dit Jiki. Voulez-vous que j'aille réveiller la cheffe pour vérifier ?

Fui opina de la tête et Jiki se précipita vers les cuisines.

Akai ouvrit soudain les yeux.

-Tem...Tem-pei ? Murmura-t-il.

-Reposer-vous, Ougi-sama, conseilla-t-elle, vous devez vous reposer.

-Mmmh ...Vais-je ...mourir ? Dit-il en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Non, bien sur que non, le rassura Fui mais le Prince ne semblait pas l'écouter.

-Il faut … que … je parle... à ...hn...Fu..gak...ku... »

Le concerné arrêta de fouiller dans le tiroir pour se tourner vers le Prince, curieux.

Fui secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui soutirer des informations.

Après un regard suspicieux, le Chef de la Police retourna à sa fouille.

Jiki ouvrit la porte, essoufflée.

« Les servantes ont fait réchauffer le plat, informa-t-elle, le Prince voulais sa soupe bien chaude.

-Parfait, sourit Fui, il a juste besoin d'un anti-acide, j'ai ça dans ma mallette. »

Elle sortit la petite fiole, ainsi qu'une pilule de nutrition ,un dérivé de ceux que possède le Clan Akimichi. Face à l'air perplexe de Jiki, elle expliqua :

-C'était un poison complexe qui agit comme de l'acide concentré. Il est mortel quand on le boit non dilué ou alors en grande quantité dans un breuvage à froid. Kiri l'utilise pour tuer les condamné à mort. Le malade agonise pendant une heure ou deux, le temps que le poison attaque la paroi de l'œsophage, l'hémorragie ainsi crée à l'intérieur le tue. Mais dans un breuvage chaud le poison devient presque inoffensif. Il descend ainsi dans l'estomac et avec les sucs gastriques crée une inflammation. Il se peut que le Prince puisse souffrir d'un début d'ulcère mais rien qui ne soit pas guérissable. Il aura besoin de faire un régime de riz et de légumes vapeurs. Pas d'épices, ni d'acides, ni de gras pendant quatre mois avec des pro-biotiques pour réparer l'estomac, cela devrais suffire.

-Bien, dit Jiki, je préviendrais les cuisiniers.

Fui pris le verre sur la table de chevet, y versa l'anti-acide et la poudre contenu dans la pilule. Après avoir mélangé, elle rapprocha le verre des lèvres du Prince. Jiki soutint sa tête pour qu'il puisse boire.

-Attendons une petite heure, le temps que cela fasse effet, conseilla-t-elle.

Fugaku sortit voir où en était la fouille des autres. Les deux vieilles femmes restèrent surveiller le Prince.

Maiko regarda attentivement la photo qu'elle avait trouvée , bien caché, dans un tiroir de la chambre de sa cible. Elle avait fouillé toute sa demeure, elle n'avait rien trouver hormis la photo. Dessus, Shiroi habiller d'un kimono bleu nuit, tenait dans ses bras une femme. Elle avait des cheveux ondulées qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Elle portait un kimono vert avec sur l'épaule le symbole du Clan Uchiha. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de joie. Ils souriaient, tout les deux . Un tel bonheur ne pouvait être un mensonge.

« Alors c'est ça son secret, murmura-t-elle, une femme ?

-Pas n'importe quelle femme, fit une voix derrière son dos.

Maiko se retourna brusquement. Senju Shiroi était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il souriait, gêner devant son étonnement.

-Tobirama était un expert en espionnage, expliqua-t-il, j'ai hérité du même don.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la photo.

-Uchiha Ayaka, c'est ma petite-amie, répondit-il doucement.

-Uchiha Ayaka, répéta-t-elle, éventail aux couleurs d'été...

-Jolie nom, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en souriant.

-Votre père, le sait-il ? Demanda Maiko.

-Non, bien sûr. Répondit-il. Je souhaiterais l'épouser mais au vu de ce qu'il se passe, c'est impossible. Mais je ferais tout pour sauver son clan.

Il hésita avant d'ajouter :

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle meurt. C'est égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il, ironique. Je ne fais pas cela par grandeur d'âme mais seulement pour mes intérêts personnels.

-Vous faîte cela par amour, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Oui, murmura-t-il, par amour. C'est le Prince qui vous envoi ?

-Oui, il voulait vérifier votre honnêteté. Dit-elle.

-Je comprend. Pourriez-vous lui transmettre un message de ma part ? Demanda-t-il.

Maiko acquiesça.

-Dite-lui qu'une nouvelle-née à été emmené par la racine, annonça-t-il, elle n'a pas été enlevé aux Uchiha. Je soupçonne donc que Danzo ai réussis à mettre la main sur l'ADN de Madara.

-Bien, dit Maiko, je vais donc prendre congé.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Pourriez-vous lui dire également, reprit Shiroi, qu'il peut compter sur moi, je lui transmetterais tout ce que j'apprends de nouveau.

Elle acquiesça avant de sauté par la fenêtre.

Elle monta vers le toit, elle sauta vers sur le toit de la maison mitoyenne.

Elle allait descendre vers l'arrière de la maison, qui donnait sur une rue déserte, lorsqu'elle entendit une discutions de l'autre côté. Elle s'approcha.

« … Vous êtes sûr ? Fit une vois de femme, Danzo va mettre la main sur ce dojutsu ?

-Oui, répondit une voix d'homme, il commence à amasser du pouvoir, j'espère qu'il restera notre allié. Car nous n'avons pas la force de nous opposé à lui.

-Mais tout de même, continua la femme, c'est du rinnegan qu'il s'agit !

-Chut, intima l'homme, ne parle pas aussi fort. Cessons cette discutions, il a des espions partout. Rentrons. »

Maiko descenda vers la rue tandis que la porte de la maison claquais.

Le Soleil se levais.


End file.
